bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth and Lies
Ryan broke the kido with his sheer will power and blocked Seireitou's attack, "Sei, please, think of Senka! Do you think when she got back that she would condone your actions up till now?!" and with one mighty swing, the sapphire wave was released again, sending Seireitou spiraling into the dunes. "She loves you Sei, but she could never live knowing you did all of this!" he roared. "Shut up! You know-nothing twit!!" he roared, releasing a crimson burst of reiatsu at Ryan with sheer force. "Enough talk... I will take you back to Uso, and reclaim Senka's soul!!" he roared, as he focused an unsual amount of reiatsu into his left hand. The two's blades met again, causing a fierce burst of reiatsu. "Sei....Uso will never win, not with the Kinenbuke around!" he roared. They continued clashing and clashing, shown as Seireitou was gaining the upperhand. One second later, he flashed away, behind Ryan. He continued clashing with him, until one swing knocked Ryan off balance. Sei went in to finish it, but Ryan stood tall and blocked the strike. Seireitou pushed alittle, "You still intend to fight? You idiot... Right now, each of your Kinenbuke is facing off with Suneku. I can feel their power slipping. Soon, your souls will become mine, and Senka will be reborn. You have no way to stop me." he declared. Ryan pushed back on Seireitou's sword, "Shut Up! I'm not finished yet! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Seireitou's eyes got wide as his sword was pushed further and further back towards his own neck, "The Kinenbuke will stop Suneku and if they can't I'll do it myself! I will defeat you!" he roared as Seireitou's own blade finally rested against his neck, "SEIREITOU!" he screamed, firing the sapphire wave forcing Seireitou high into the sky, yet still Ryan gave chase, "I'll defeat you, Seireitou, and take you home!" he declared as they clashed attacks, blowing away the area around them. Seireitou covered his eyes as the smoke began to clear, and used a Cero to knock Ryan off balance. Seireitou then gathered the reiatsu to a higher level in his hand, as it began to give off a crashing noise. Ryan caught his balance and was already working on a counter attack, "Chánlánbǎoshí!" he cried, flinging the immense sapphire reiatsu blast at Seireitou who took it face-first. Then, using Suigetsu as a flail, he swung, slashed and spiraled the blade in different arcs blowing the sand around them up into the night sky and cutting Seireitou deeply. Seireitou, however, used that chance, and grabbed the blade as Ryan actually pulled him closer. His left hand, already crashing with large amounts of reiatsu as he thrust it at Ryan. "SENNAMI!!" he roared, thrusting his overcharged hand into Ryan's chest, making a large gash. However, Ryan had caught Seireitou, just above his wrist, preventing the attack from hitting him. He then flung Sei into a nearby quartz tree, common in Hueco Mundo, where his attack truly hit, blowing the tree apart. "Sei...." he muttered under his breath. He charged his emerald cero and fired it, causing the sand to ignite and a tornado of fire to erupt on Seireitou's location. Seireitou, at the last second, sent off the Sennami as small shards whizzing through the air at light speeds, striking Ryan quite hard all through the body, each shard leaving a horribly deep gash. Seireitou flipped back up, regaining his footing. Ryan, at the same speed, spun the tip of his blade around in a circle all the while charging it with Chánlánbǎoshí. This created a small shield that protected him from sennami. "Seireitou, why are you fighting half heartedly. Don't treat me like I'm just someone your powers can easily dominate. If you believe that, then this fight has already been won by me." he declared. Seireitou sighed, "Very well, you leave me no choice." he sighed, as he aimed his blade to the heavens. "Color the Moon Red..." he began, as lightning began to cover the skies of Hueco Mundo. "Burn the Sun Black." he continued as the moon in the skies turned into a black color. "Shuāngrìxīnyuè." he stated, as a massive lightning storm devatated the area, blowing away large parts in the surroundings. Upon releasement, Shuāngrìxīnyuè becomes a Chokutō, with a black hilt along with a cresent white sun pattern on it. Previous | Next